


The Next Tattoo Of Mickey Milkovich

by L_C_Weary



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (This Was Written Before 9x06), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mickey Milkovich in Mexico, This Is Just To State Mickey Is Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Mickey only kept theIfrom hisIan Gallaghertattoo. His boyfriend suggested an improvement to that.





	The Next Tattoo Of Mickey Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is no longer valid as post-canon and I've never been happier.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

Mandy had a knack for calling him just before they finished fucking. Mickey was beyond frustrated, he even muted his phone as Theodore always lost it when the phone rang. He didn't lost in the acceptable way, he lost it in the annoying way. Theo started laughing and was incapable of making either of them finish in the process. Mickey was so over it and on top of that lately Theo got hysterical without the voice of the phone alone, 'cause he was just remembering it.

At that night it was probably Mickey's death threats that made him make it to the end and the punch he got from one of his boys at work that made his mood bit more collected.

Sex with Theo was - in the case of no phone ringing - exceptional. He was a considerate to the point of being overly affectionate, but he knew how to get rough for being it so good they lost their ability to speak. Even though Theo was vocal in bed. The most vocal Mickey ever had to fortune to encounter. Sometimes it was dirty talk, sometimes it was sweet but it made Mickey consider if he ever wanted to date/fuck/live with anyone else. It was cheesy as fuck.

They shared an appropriate sized apartment, it was a gigantic family house separated to two sections, so they even had a garden. Theo wanted to grow ganja there until Mickey gave him the spare attic and that's where he did his shady businesses. Mickey had an official office, where he did his business stuff, which was actually business, buying and selling, he quickly got fond of trade business. Theo, on paper, was working at a construction and had a half time job at a local bar but had no problem calling himself Mickey's house hubby, even though Mickey was not sure what that shit meant. He was never interested enough to ask. It was just one of Theo's anglicistic bullshit that made Mickey's Spanish worst as days went by.

"You see?" Mickey asked breathing heavily. "You can do it, big boy," he teased. Theo made a throaty voice not a complaint, just a voice of offendedness. Mickey laughed, still lacking oxygen.

"You would deserved to be left hanging for ever," Theo shot back after a few minutes. Mickey tried to kick him in the shin without real force. Theo laughed, which always sounded like some old fashioned bell ringing, rhythmical and outer world-ish. Mickey let the other man hug him, putting his limbs all over Mickey and resting his head on his chest.

These moments were calm enough for him to be able to think about nothing for seconds. The sky was clear as he could see it through the window's glass, few stars getting through the lights of the city, only birds and dogs having enough power to make noises in the heat. It was almost peaceful. Then, not surprisingly, Theo started to talk.

"You never told me what the _I_ stands for," Theo started to caress his chest where the _I_ was left from _Ian_. Mickey groaned. Theo wasn't in idiot, from the long scar that was now barely visible, but was prominent when they met, he could've guessed it was a name.

"Idiot," he said softly.

"Am I an idiot or does it stand for idiot?" he asked with a small smile, his dark brown eyes glinting with playfulness that never truly left his eyes. Mickey made a face.

"It stands for you as an idiot," he tried to close the conversation. Theo was silent for a few minutes.

"Was he your first love?" he asked, voice soft. Mickey opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend or house hubby or what the shit. He looked disturbingly attractive at the moon light. In the Mexican summer, they only used a white sheet as a cover and that only for formalities, but it made Theo's dark skin contradict beautifully, it made his skin look like dark velvet, skin gleaming with sweat. Theo was too lanky for his own good, he curled to Mickey side for cuddling and not to fall off purposes and he looked at him without judging. When they first met it was supposed to be something mutually beneficial, something their body craved and Mickey didn't realize when it turned into this.

Mickey reached out, tattooed fingers flicking chocolate brown locks away from sweat soak forehead but Theo didn't look away. Mickey gazed into his eyes and knew he should tell a lie but Theo was Theo. He deserved the truth.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He was the first I could be… I don't even know… Myself, I guess." Theo smiled at him, like he was happy for him. "He liked my big mouth, my _calm_ attitude and he was good at handling my bullshit." Theo's lips twitched and his smile got wilder. "We were pretty good for a while," he admitted, fingers still caressing Theo's scalp. "Then everything went to shit. He got sicker, I got into trouble and he kinda fell out of love while I held a picture in my mind that was not true anymore. So it's the sad story of life," he grinned at Theo.

"Sure thing," he laughed. "That's why you kept the _I_. It means a lot, doesn't it?"

"Does it bother you?" Mickey often thought about how it would affect his future, when it became clear he still had one, but found good reasons to say it was on him. To girls and mates he told it was his best mate who died in an accident. But then the makeshift tattoo started to fade and he let it, even assisted it, but the _I_ from _Ian_. Just leaving that small memory to himself, when he first felt free in his life.

Now, down in Mexico, a bit less liberal place, with a boyfriend he was kinda hiding with, he felt even freer, never mind they could be beaten to death any moment, their weird as fuck neighbors realized what they've been up to. It didn't help how Theo was vocal as fuck. Mickey made sure to work out enough, for him to be able to break anybody's face that wanted to hurt his Theo.

"Naaah," Theo said, not hundred percent convincing. Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, but Theo was not looking at him. " _I mean_ ," he said English words slurring as it did when he was nervous. They mostly spoke in Spanish, Theo was just a fucked up _Generation Y_ or what and was fond of international expressions. "You could," he started to circle the _I_ on Mickey's chest, "hypothetically…," he avoiding his gaze.

"Spill it, Theo," Mickey said almost harshly. Almost. Theo grimaced and looked up to him.

"It wouldn't be such a big work to put another line on it," he said and for Mickey not comprehending for a moment, draw a horizontal line on the top of the _I_ with his finger.

Mickey grinned. "No, it wouldn't be," he rolled over, pushing Theo on his back to kiss him. "You pay for it, though," he said seriously, but put his lips to Theo's before the other could complain, in high pitched voice as he usually did.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
